Lágrimas del Ayer
by Edenvy
Summary: Iori esta dispuesto a Eliminar a la nueva enemiga Kusanagi que tiene frente él, pero sera capaz de hacerlo? TERMINADO!
1. Default Chapter

**"**Lagrimas del Ayer**"**

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo del fin**

Por: YukaKyo

Esta Historia esta basada en el Juego de KOF , basandome principalemnte en los personajes de Yagami Iori, Kyo Kusanagi mas algunos otros, Relata la historia de como la hermana de Kyo pelea con su enemigo a muerte Yagami Iori pero al inal algo sale mal entre ambos... y la rivalidad y el odio son cambiados, por el amor...

  
Peleas, sangre, muertes, son parte de un día normal, común como cualquier otro, parte de la vida en las calles, en la ciudad, algo inevitable, donde el más fuerte es el que sigue adelante con su vida, amor... el amor no existe en condiciones como estas, esa palabra no cabe en un mundo como este, esa palabra no existe tampoco en mi vocabulario, ¡¿Cómo podría alguien como yo llegar a sentir algo tan cálido y lleno de sinceridad?! esas son estupideces que solo hacen que las personas se vuelvan vulnerables y fáciles de derrotar, nunca dejaré que un sentimiento así me domine, no, porque nunca podré vivir realmente hasta que vea tu sangre derramada en mis manos, es parte de mi destino, poder dominarte y que tu sangre escurra por el suelo, ¿Quién puede pensar en ridiculeces de amoríos y relaciones de parejas? es simplemente algo que hace perder el tiempo y nos perjudica, las leyes de la vida se basan en las reglas de la muerte, para sobrevivir y salir triunfador hay que seguir nuestros instintos, ellos nos guiarán a tomar la mejor decisión.   
  
Esta noche la luna está en lo alto y ¿Sabes? una cosa me dice que hoy morirás entre mis manos, si, solo faltan algunos minutos para que llegues aquí donde impacientemente te espero, la sensación de la pelea próxima es tan fuerte, ya quiero verte en el suelo rogando por que te de otra oportunidad de vivir, pero esta vez no habrá segundo tiempo, no falta mucho para poder oírte gritar y lamentarte, estoy ansioso por que se lleve a cabo nuestro encuentro, sufrirás como nunca antes lo has hecho, realmente sentirás el más puro dolor hasta en el interior de tu cuerpo, es lo que mereces, eso y más, te lo has ganado, tus acciones cada vez me hacen enfurecer con una rabia intensa con tantos deseos de desafiarte, ¿Crees que por tener una vida tan satisfactoria saldrás ganado siempre de nuestros encuentros? No, una niña mimada como tú merece que le demuestren lo que es la vida realmente, la verdad cruda y cruel en que vivimos, no sueños de color rosa donde todo es felicidad, ah felicidad, si yo siento esa felicidad en estos momentos mientras veo en mis pensamientos, el color de tu sangre resbalando fría entre mis dedos, espero que estés preparada para enfrentarte a la peor de tus pesadillas, algo que debe atormentarte, personas como tú solo merecen ser castigadas de la peor manera posible, y ¿Quién mejor que yo para mostrarte la verdadera realidad que se oculta ante tus ojos cegados y confundidos sin conocer el mundo real? - ¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡¡¿Dónde diablos te encuentras?!! - grité furioso, no has aparecido en todo este tiempo que llevo aquí esperando, las nubes se han empezado a acumular en el cielo y veo como la luna se cubre por ella, ¡Déjenla en paz intrusas! ¿Que no ven que ella ha venido a observar mi victoria sobre esa niña estúpida? Además, en esta sombría parte de la ciudad necesito de esa resplandeciente luz para iluminar mi victoria y observar de la mejor manera y sin dificultades su sangre correr, estoy impaciente, me estoy enfureciendo, que bueno que haces eso niña malcriada, me gusta lo que siento, la rabia, tu sales perdiendo, solo me haces enfurecer más, pero ya es suficiente, anda ven aquí.   
  
Una ligera lluvia empieza a caer lentamente, empapando mi ropa y mi cabello, siento como me reconforta, sentirla en mi piel, cierro mis ojos lentamente, pero escucho algunos ruidos a lo lejos, agudizo mi oído y percibo que se tratan de pisadas, finalmente te dignas a mostrarte ante mi, veamos si hoy me puedes divertir un poco antes de matarte, estúpida chica. Lucías muy confiada y sin duda creías que esa noche nada te pasaría, pero al encontrarte con migo nada bueno podía suceder, no se por qué demonios pero esa vez te vi algo diferente, no supe que era en ese momento pero notaba algo que no podría explicar, vi en tu mirada un indicio de pena, dolor era lo que se veía realmente en tu rostro, pero a mi que más me daba si eso se veía en tu rostro, el día de hoy morirás. - Vaya, hasta que la niña de papi se deja ver, ¿Acaso estabas pidiendo permiso para salir? - dije burlonamente mientras me quitaba la gabardina mojada que llevaba puesta para poder contestar mejor tus ataques, vi cómo tu cara empezó a ponerse furiosa, de seguro no te agradó para nada la forma en la que te traté, pero lo que vendría no se compararía con eso, sinceramente hasta me dabas lástima, nadie más tendría el honor de sufrir como lo harías esa noche.   
  
Estábamos algo apartados y comenzamos a acercarnos, no había un alma más en la calle, solo tú y yo, nadie podría salvarte, veía tus ojos, furiosos y eso me llenaba de... ¡Alegría! Si, una felicidad por saber que pronto te destrozaría, de pronto las nubes se apartaron de los cielos y ella salió a mirarme, tal y como cuando me había acompañado, la luna estaba ahí a mi lado de nuevo, mi única y verdadera compañera, alcé mi mano y la señalé, tu viste ese gesto y seguiste con tu mirada mi mano. - ¡¡Esta noche morirás y a ella le dedico esta victoria!! - grité con toda la fuerza de mi garganta, una victoria segura y sencilla en la que hagas lo que hagas morirás sin mayor remedio, prepárate, que vas a morir. Era hora de demostrarte lo que sentía por ti, un odio interminable que no podía dejar de sentir, y esos deseos de muerte hacia ti, que desde que te vi esta noche aumentaron repentinamente como jamás en la vida los había sentido, ahora más que nunca deseaba tu muerte, más cuando vi cómo despreciabas a quien yo había señalado con tu rostro arrogante, al verme para sonreír confiada en tu victoria, ¿Crees acaso que ganarás chiquilla? esto apenas esta empezando y ¿Sabes qué? dudo que vaya a terminar rápido, ahora mereces agonizar de la forma más cruel en la que nunca he matado, tú te lo buscaste, de mi nadie se burla y menos una mocosa como tú, llena de supuesta alegría por dentro y que solo cree que es la gran cosa, ahora te demostraré quien es el que manda, ahora mismo, estés lista o no, yo cumpliré con mi objetivo.  



	2. Lagrimas del Ayer:Cap2 Luz en la Obscuri...

**"Lagrimas del Ayer"**

Capitulo 3: Sentimientos encontrados

Por: YukaKyo

Esta Historia esta basada en el Juego de KOF , basandome principalemnte en los personajes de Yagami Iori, Kyo Kusanagi mas algunos otros, Relata la historia de como la hermana de Kyo pelea con su enemigo a muerte Yagami Iori pero al inal algo sale mal entre ambos... y la rivalidad y el odio son cambiados, por el amor...

  
  
Estaba tan entusiasmado con este momento, por fin lo había logrado, estabas tirada, sangrando y yo era el causante de todo ello, era mi venganza, mi destino, matarte, hubiera preferido que agonizaras y que sufrieras el peor de los infiernos pero creo que fui demasiado duro y no pude lograrlo, estás muerta, eso es lo que importa, veo como la luna te ilumina, la luz hace que tu sangre brille, y cada una de las heridas me recuerda que de ahora en adelante podré tener una vida, miro a la luna: - He aquí lo prometido - la miro brillar intensamente, está contenta con mi victoria sobre ti, mi victoria absoluta, tengo que celebrar esto, dejaré tu cuerpo aquí tendido, ni siquiera mereces un sepelio digno, veremos quién encuentra tu cuerpo cuando ya esté pudriéndose y carcomido por los animales, aunque eso sería un hermoso espectáculo digno de observarse, me acerqué a ti solo para verte destrozada y tirada, como un desperdicio humano, pero estabas algo a la vista y mis deseos no serían cumplidos.   
  
Decidí tomarte y llevarte a un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarte, pero algo extraño sucedió cuando pasé mis brazos alrededor de tu cuerpo, tenerte en mis brazos en ese momento fue demasiado, todos aquellos sentimientos que me decían que debía matarte, en esos segundos se borraron para dar paso a otros nuevos, la sensación proveniente de lo más interno de mi ser era tan intensa que me era imposible llevar a cabo el acto que tenia en mente, pero ¿Acaso eran ciertos esos sentimientos? si yo mismo te había llevado al borde de la muerte y ahora te encontrabas en mis brazos inconsciente, pero en mi mente se repetía: "Mátala", esa palabra merodeaba en mi cabeza, por más que pensaba en otras cosas la idea de muerte seguía presente, me era imposible evitarlo, mi cabeza me daba vueltas, no sabia qué hacer, hasta que la decisión fue tomada, la tome al verte, ahí tan indefensa, con la sangre escurriendo de una profunda herida en tu ceja, te veías tan vulnerable.  
  
El sentimiento de protección empezó a manifestarse en mi interior, fue un momento de conmoción, ocasionado por esa escena que me estremecía, no podía controlar lo que sentía, ya se había apoderado de mi y no podía negarlo, me había enamorado de ti, pero me era tan difícil aceptarlo, por todas aquellas ocasiones que me inculcaron odiarte aún sin conocerte, en mi mente la palabra "Mátala" y mi corazón adolorido gritaba "Sálvala", era demasiado extraño por la manera en que esto se me presentó, quien iba a pensar que esto me iba a pasar, pero no tenía remedio, surgió de una manera tan espontánea y me provocó sentimientos que nunca habían podido ser manifestados por mi, me agradaba, y no quería dejar de sentirme de esa manera, era una alegría sincera y verdadera, como jamás en mi vida había sentido, el solo hecho de tener tu cuerpo cobijado entre mis brazos, de mirar tu rostro sereno, iluminado por la débil luz de la luna que nos alumbraba con su opacidad. La decisión estaba tomada, ya ahora nada más importaba que protegerte, de todo lo que te pudiera pasar, estaba convencido de mis actos y seguro de que la decisión era la correcta, incluso por conservar esto que siento muy dentro de mi, sería capaz de entregar mi vida por ti, protegerte de todo lo que se revele en tu contra, ser tu fiel aliado y luchar por esta maravillosa sensación a la que todos llaman amor.   
  
Acaricié tu mejilla apartando algunos de esos mechones rebeldes que me impedían observar tu rostro, de pronto abriste tus ojos encontrándose con mi mirada, había un poco de miedo en ellos, miedo hacia mi persona, por primera vez esa mirada me causó dolor y no la alegría que antes sentía cuando observaba una mirada así como aquella, realmente me lastimó ver el temor en esos bellos y radiantes ojos, tal vez yo había tomado una decisión, pero, ¿Acaso sería correspondido? no estaba seguro de lo que tú pensabas, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionarías ante lo que yo sentía, pero eso no me importaba, yo por ti haría cualquier cosa y lo primero era que te enteraras. Tu mirada permanecía fija y atemorizada al verme y un tremendo silencio estaba presente, te revolviste entre mis brazos intentando safarte de ellos, pero me apresuré a dejarte inmóvil nuevamente entre ellos, te detuviste cuando notaste que ya no tenías escapatoria, pero cuando volviste a mirarme en mi rostro había una sonrisa, la más pura de ellas solamente para ti.  
  
Esta vez no era miedo lo que veía sino, confusión y sorpresa, ya no te resistías más, ciertamente notaste que no había de que temer, tal vez llegaste a pensar que algo me tramaba, pero en cualquiera de los casos no era nada en contra tuya, tú notaste en mi rostro algo diferente, y no estoy seguro si eso fue lo que hizo relajarte, pero en un instante, tu mirada cambió, me miraste fijamente a los ojos y por fin el silencio se rompió: - ¿Por qué? - dijiste solamente, desvié la mirada, sabía el significado de aquellas palabras, "¿Por qué no te había matado?" ¿Cómo podría matar a la persona que ahora se ha convertido en la parte fundamental de mi existencia? volví a encontrarme con tus ojos pero esta vez fui yo quien quedó sorprendido, ya que de ellos bajaban las lágrimas libremente y tu expresión denotaba infinita tristeza, esas lágrimas derramadas me hirieron el alma, no podía creer que yo fuera capaz de provocarte semejante cosa, tu tristeza me contagio y al ver el llanto en tu cara quedé destrozado, pero aún así, confundido, ¿Cuál era el motivo de tus lágrimas? - ¡¡Es preferible morir que seguir aquí sintiendo tu odio y tu desprecio!! - gritaste exaltada, ocultando tu rostro entre tus manos y tus sollozos desgarraban el silencio que nos envolvía, comprendía lo que decías y la alegría nuevamente se apoderó de mi corazón, tú tampoco me odiabas, pero tú no entendías mis deseos hacia ti, tu cara de ángel, inocente e indefensa me conmovió y una lágrima salió de mis ojos, cayendo lentamente sobre tu rostro, al mirar esto tú te desconcertaste y me miraste fijamente, seria y confundida, podías mirar cómo el dolor que invadía mi corazón, se había destruído totalmente, y buscaba consolarse con un alma tan pura e inocente como la tuya.   
  
Siento algo cálido en mi mejilla, es tu mano que retira algunas de las lágrimas que resbalaron por mi rostro, al parecer el destino tenía entre sus planes que nos encontráramos en esta situación y aclarar las cosas, finalmente estabas comprendiendo la situación en la que me encontraba. En ese entonces sentí un gran deseo de acercarme más a ti, pero seguía pensando en la reacción que pudieras tener, sin pensarlo dos veces, acerqué mi cara hacia la tuya poco a poco y observando que tú me seguías el juego continué, pude sentir la tibieza de tus labios contra los míos, suaves y apetecibles, solo era un ligero contacto, pero pronto sentí como empujabas tu boca hacia la mía y sentí tu lengua rozando mis labios pidiéndome el permiso de entrar en mi boca, inmediatamente accedí a tan insinuante petición y sin pensarlo, en un instante estaba sintiendo un placer jamás antes conocido, me sentía en las nubes, y sin despegarme de ti, mis manos tomaron tu cabeza, y seguía disfrutando este momento inolvidable, jamás me habían besado con aquella intensidad que me demostrabas en esos momentos, o ¿Era solo acaso que por ser una unión prohibida era tan intensa y deliciosa? no lo sabía pero deseaba que aquel beso no se terminara, aunque lamentablemente así tendría que ser, nuestros pulmones necesitaban aire y nuestros cuerpos lucharían por obtenerlo. Sin importar el tiempo transcurrido para mí fue algo eterno y como ninguno, un beso que a pesar de tan intenso era en parte tierno y delicado, tus suaves y carnosos labios irremediablemente se fueron separando de los míos pero con un deseo de permanecer junto a los míos por siempre, ahora solo nos mirábamos mutuamente, toqué mis labios aun dudando que todo aquello hubiese sido verdad, como un hermoso sueño del que no quisiera despertar, pero era cierto, vi tus labios tan rojos y húmedos por la urgencia de nuestro beso anterior y me comprobaban que no era ningún sueño, que es la más hermosa de las realidades, sinceramente en ese momento pude haber pensado que no podía ser verdad pero los hechos lo delataban.  
  
Me quedé mirándote fijamente, y tu mirada penetrante estaba enfocada hacia la mí, de nuevo fue un momento eterno, me sentía dentro de tu interior y sentía cómo tú te inmiscuías en el mío, estábamos unidos, éramos la unión de algo inexplicable, pero toda una realidad, éramos la unión de lo imposible, la comunión perfecta entre el odio y el amor, entre la arrogancia y la bondad, éramos tú y yo solamente, las palabras sobraban en aquellos momentos, nuestras miradas explicaban todas aquellas dudas que aún quedaba en nuestro interior, dándonos a entender nuestros verdaderos sentimientos. Fue entonces cuando con delicadeza y ternura tomé tu mano entre las mías y la besé, prometiéndote que nunca dejaría que algo te pasara, en ese momento me sentía radiante, con un resplandor provocado por ti, sin ti, esa luz en mi interior se convertiría en sombras, oscuridad, rencor y resentimientos, tú eras lo que me hacia falta para sentirme completo, pero debíamos separarnos por ahora, lo sentí en tu mirada tan dulce y tierna que me habías dedicado solo para mi, una bella mirada por mi, lentamente solté tu mano dejándola libre, para que empezaras a alejarte, pero ¿Realmente lo harías? tus ojos se veían algo indecisos, en ese momento, podías elegir lo que quisieras, era una elección que solo tú debías tomar, una parte de ti decía "Si, vámonos, dejemos este momento en este lugar", pero la otra parte de ti te decía "No te vayas, quédate a su lado, ¿Y si esto no volviera a ocurrir?" definitivamente tú no considerarías este momento solo como algo que pasó, marcó la vida de ambos como no teníamos idea, quedaría marcado en nuestra mente por siempre y eso me diste a entender cuando te acercaste nuevamente a mi y me besaste dulcemente, dándome a entender que seguiríamos juntos, por hoy nos separábamos, pero no sería para siempre.  
  
Te separaste y me diste la espalda para alejarte caminado decidida por aquel bosque tan solitario donde nos encontrábamos, me dejaste la promesa de algún día volvernos a unir en esta comunión prohibida, prohibida y tan deseada por nosotros, y que indudablemente volvería a repetirse, no separé mi vista de ti hasta que desapareciste entre los árboles, y en mi ser habitada una tranquilidad tan serena y llena de vitalidad, era diferente, era una persona entera, me sentía lleno de alegría y esperanza, y decidí tomar mi camino y proseguir por el sendero del destino acompañado de mi fiel compañera que iluminada mi paso en aquella fatídica noche en la que murió el odio y nació el amor en nuestro corazón. Y la promesa seguía en el aire, no más peleas, no más odio, no más guerra entre ambos, solo la promesa de amarnos eternamente, hasta el fin del mundo, ahora todo permanecía en calma, apreciaba los mínimos detalles, el aire puro y fresco que respiraba y llenaban mis pulmones, las estrellas en el cielo parecían brillar como nunca, parecían estar felices por el nacimiento de un verdadero amor, mi cuerpo, relajado descansaba finalmente, todas aquellas sensaciones fueron tan intensas que no me di cuenta de las heridas que llevaba en mi cuerpo, llevaba la camisa rota y algunas marcas en los brazos, la sangre goteaba de mi rodilla lastimada y por mi frente se escapaban algunos rastros de sangre que resbalaban hasta mis ojos impidiéndome mirar por unos instantes.   
  
Empecé a caminar un poco más rápido para llegar a mi departamento, pero lo sucedido anteriormente sanaba mis heridas y me daba fuerzas suficientes para poder seguir en pie, aquello fue realmente revitalizante y al llegar al departamento me tiré súbitamente sobre la cama para poder descansar, pero en mi mente solo había una cosa, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, pero por más que aquella sensación de alivio por mis sentimientos fuera fuerte, mi cuerpo reclamaba la atención que necesitaba, me levanté despacio para ir directamente al baño a tomar todas aquellas medicinas, gasas y vendas que necesitaría para curar mis heridas, regresé con todo lo que necesitaba y me quedé pasmado al ver una silueta sentada en mi cama, en las circunstancias en las que me encontraba tal vez podría ser solo una ilusión o un reflejo de mi mente de tanto pensar en ti, ¿Era tanto el deseo que tenía de volverte a ver, que lo estaba imaginando? no alcanzaba a distinguir lo que veía y decidí acercarme, ¿Acaso había alguien más en la habitación? ¿Serías tú? me acerque lentamente, para saber si ciertamente te encontrabas en ese lugar, pero no había nadie ahí, era solo el juego de sombras lo que había traicionado a mi visión. Exhale molesto y tire todas las cosas que traía en mis manos encima de la cama, humedecí algunos pedazos de algodón con suficiente alcohol y los dejé a un lado de mí, y empecé a quitarme mi camisa destruída, era tanta la ilusión de tenerte conmigo que mi visión me traicionaba, mientras me quitaba la camisa no dejaba de pensar en ti, y tenía un presentimiento de que pronto podría volver a verte, sentía tu presencia a mi lado como en aquel memorable momento, tu fragancia la sentía impregnada en mi piel, para mi tú estabas conmigo sin importar en dónde estuvieras físicamente.   
  
Retiré totalmente la camisa de mi cuerpo, arrojándola lejos, cuando sentí que algo húmedo impregnaba las heridas de mi espalda haciéndome cerrar los ojos por la sensación del alcohol en la carne viva - Tranquilo - era tu voz sin duda alguna y habías sido tú quien puso aquella plasta sobre mi espalda, mis heridas ardían intensamente pero la voz que me susurraba me tranquilizó completamente dejándome inmune al dolor, al sentir tus manos en mi espalda sentí cómo un estremecedor calor atravesó todo mi cuerpo, tu presencia a mi lado lo tranquilizaba todo, mis heridas estaban siendo curadas por ti, cada roce de tus manos, me hacia olvidar el dolor de aquellos medicamentos sobre mí, pronto sentí como buscabas entre las cosas de la cama algunas gasas para cubrir mis heridas, asegurándote de que estuvieran limpias y bien protegidas.   
  
Tanta atención hacia mí me hizo sentirme considerado, realmente te importaba, y justo cuando me vendaste me di la vuelta para observar tu hermosa cara resplandeciente como siempre, no dijiste nada, solo sonreíste, y tomaste otro algodón y limpiaste la herida de mi frente, bajé la cabeza al sentir aquel escozor lacerante, lo apartaste de mi rostro y te inclinaste para verme - Perdón, no debí hacer eso, disculpa - susurraste quedamente con la voz más dulce que jamás había escuchado, te miré nuevamente y sin darte tiempo de reaccionar, te abracé por la cintura, lucías realmente como una diosa, mi diosa, al tomarte de la cintura tus brazos rodearon mi cuello y, tu mirada y esa sonrisa me contagiaron, era un momento pleno y lleno de felicidad, era un momento realmente mágico para ambos, estando ahí, un sentimiento de nostalgia me invadió y recargué mi cabeza contra tu hombro abrazándote suave para no lastimarte ya que tú también debías de estar herida, delicadamente nos recostamos sin dejar de abrazarnos, no nos separaríamos por nada, estábamos realmente agotados, me recosté de espaldas y tú colocaste tu cabeza sobre mi pecho, me sentía unido a ti, de nuevo éramos uno, podía sentir como tu corazón ardía como el mío.   
  
Tomé tu rostro entre mis manos atrayéndote a mi cara para poder nuevamente disfrutar de la caricia de tus labios sobre los míos, suave, despacio y pausado, sintiendo como cada minuto, cada segundo dejaba de pasar, deteniéndose lentamente y sentíamos como el tiempo se detenía, haciéndose cómplice nuestro en aquel momento, el cual esta vez perduró más que el anterior, habíamos creado nuestra propia dimensión, estábamos totalmente incomunicados del mundo que conocemos, esa habitación era nuestro propio mundo, éramos únicos y solo nosotros existíamos en ese momento. Solté tu rostro y te atraje más a mi cuerpo, pasé uno de mis brazos por tu espalda y noté cómo tu rostro mostraba una mueca de dolor puro, había seguramente tocado alguna de tus heridas, me levanté poco a poco atrayéndote conmigo, quería curar tus heridas tal y como tú lo habías hecho conmigo, aunque confieso, soy un desastre cuando de vendas se trata.   
  
Comencé a quitarte la blusa que traías, que aunque un poco rasgada cubría tu cuerpo, a pesar de estar lastimada y algo herida tu piel era tan suave, al tocarla con mis manos pude notarlo, y ahí te tenia, yacías semidesnuda en mi cama y estaba sumamente nervioso tratando de curarte, me pregunto cómo pudiste curarme tú sin sentir todo ese nerviosismo que estaba experimentando en esos momentos, intenté alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente ya que si no lo hacía podía herirte en vez de curarte, deslicé la plasta de algodón por tu piel, llevándome todos aquellos rastros de sangre que se habían secado y de una manera cuidadosa terminé por limpiarte, coloqué las vendas de la mejor forma posible y puse todas las cosas a un lado, podría decirse que estábamos sanados, te tenía frente a mi, aún semidesnuda y teníamos una cara de agradecimiento mutuo, el momento seguía siendo tan celestial, a pesar de que no habíamos hecho más que curarnos sentía cómo lo hacíamos con tanto amor, pensando el uno en el otro, ¿Quién pensaría que nos llegaríamos a amar a tal extremo? ¿Pero por qué no iba a ser esto posible? si nos llegamos a odiar hasta desearnos la muerte, como una locura enfermiza, el deseo de sangre de ambos, y ahora esa locura de sangre se convertía en la más hermosa de las locuras de amor que pudiera existir,  
  
Todo es posible en este mundo, y pasamos de un extremo al otro, del odio a muerte, al eterno amor, el cual se apoderó de nosotros como nunca lo había hecho, un amor que perdurará por siempre, y en el que tendremos plasmados en la mente aquel recuerdo que nos trajo a esto, ¿Cómo olvidar el inicio de esta locura?, cuando nos encontrábamos en un odio temible y desesperante, insaciable de muerte, y pasamos a este interminable amor. Te abracé nuevamente, sintiendo tu cuerpo y tu aroma inconfundible cerca de mi, correspondiste a mi abrazo pasando tus brazos por mi cintura, recostando tu cabeza en mi amplio pecho y nos quedamos así por un largo momento, silenciosos escuchando nuestros latidos y el aire que entraba por la ventana y hacia bailar a las cortinas, relajados, tranquilos, tus brazos a mi al rededor y los míos al tuyo, así cerca uno del otro sintiendo la calidez de nuestros cuerpos, pero de pronto sentí un ligero temblor de tu parte, no había notado que el aire que entraba por las cortinas ahora era helado y te dolía recibirlo en tu espalda desnuda, fue algo imprudente de mi parte no haber pensado en eso, incluso yo mismo sentía el aire fresco y sereno que invadía la habitación, el calor proveniente de nuestros cuerpos no era suficiente para sofocar el cuarto, lentamente fui rompiendo el abrazo que nos unía y me alejé de ti para caminar hacia donde se encontraba aquella ventana, y pude cerrarla y evitar el paso de aquella corriente helada, instintivamente miré por ella hacia abajo donde aún pasaban algunas personas por las calles solitarias en aquellas altas horas de la noche.   
  
Ya era algo tarde y nuestros cuerpos necesitaban descanso, nos lo exigían, y como no, en esas condiciones ¿Quién no se reconfortaría con un buen descanso? ya cerrada la ventana mi mirada se volcó contra ti y observé que te veías algo cansada, pero no me dirigí hacia ti en esos momentos, caminé hacia mi armario abriéndolo para sacar alguna ropa para ti y para mí, el ambiente en mi habitación estaba helado y tú seguramente seguías temblando de frío, y yo lo había jurado, debía protegerte de todo y eso haría en esos momentos, tal vez era algo insignificante pero para mi significaba mucho, protegerte absolutamente de todo, tomé la ropa y te la entregué: - Cúbrete, te hará bien - dije con una voz protectora que mostraba preocupación, de seguro pensaste que estaba siendo muy atento contigo y realmente lo merecías, tú merecías lo mejor, observé en tu mirada el agradecimiento por mi gesto, tomaste la ropa entre tus manos y empezaste a pasarte las prendas por tu cuerpo, yo hice lo mismo con aquella camisa negra de franela que había sacado, realmente a mí también me había dado frío, cuando terminé, noté que me mirabas fijamente, como esperando a que te dijera algo, pero dudé en decirte algo ¿Acaso había alguna palabra que decir? me quedé callado, solo seguí mirándote y me acosté a tu lado, sin romper el silencio que existía, las palabras no eran necesarias, parecía que con nuestras miradas se creara un lenguaje alterno que solo tú y yo entendíamos, sabíamos perfectamente lo que pensábamos, de nuevo, estábamos tan unidos, como si fuéramos uno solo.   
  
Recosté mi cabeza en mi brazo y te miré esperando a que te recostaras a mi lado, vi que te sonrojaste un poco, pero después hiciste lo mismo que yo había hecho, y me mirabas atentamente, y yo volvía a perderme en tus ojos tan profundos que me habían hechizado desde el momento en que te había conocido, los dos sabíamos que necesitábamos recuperar nuestras fuerzas, estábamos algo débiles, los dos seguíamos mirándonos mutuamente pero de pronto observé que tus párpados empezaban a caer, mostrando necesidad de cerrarse, pero aún así siguiendo observándome, debíamos dormir en ese momento, alargué mi brazo hasta donde estabas y te atraje hacia mí, volviendo a acomodar tu cabeza en mi pecho, sentí como me abrazabas y suspirabas aliviada, me parecía que no querías dejar de verme temerosa de que todo lo nuestro fuese un sueño, pero ya no temías eso al estar en mis brazos, ya que te demostraban que en realidad todo aquello estaba sucediendo, era una realidad totalmente cierta, verdaderamente estábamos juntos, sentía como poco a poco tus músculos dejaron de estar tan tensos y se fueron relajando hasta que quedaste completamente dormida, y yo seguía observando aunque el sueño y el cansancio ya estaban presentes en mí, te abracé un poco más fuerte y mencioné tu nombre dulcemente, escuchando un suave gemido de parte de ti como respuesta, sonreí y escuchaba tu suave respiración, que me arrulló hasta quedarme dormido tan tranquilamente como nunca jamás lo había hecho antes.  



	3. Lagrimas del Ayer:Cap3 Sentimientos Enco...

**"Lagrimas del Ayer"**

Capitulo 3: Sentimientos encontrados

Por: YukaKyo

Esta Historia esta basada en el Juego de KOF , basandome principalemnte en los personajes de Yagami Iori, Kyo Kusanagi mas algunos otros, Relata la historia de como la hermana de Kyo pelea con su enemigo a muerte Yagami Iori pero al inal algo sale mal entre ambos... y la rivalidad y el odio son cambiados, por el amor...

  
  
Estaba tan entusiasmado con este momento, por fin lo había logrado, estabas tirada, sangrando y yo era el causante de todo ello, era mi venganza, mi destino, matarte, hubiera preferido que agonizaras y que sufrieras el peor de los infiernos pero creo que fui demasiado duro y no pude lograrlo, estás muerta, eso es lo que importa, veo como la luna te ilumina, la luz hace que tu sangre brille, y cada una de las heridas me recuerda que de ahora en adelante podré tener una vida, miro a la luna: - He aquí lo prometido - la miro brillar intensamente, está contenta con mi victoria sobre ti, mi victoria absoluta, tengo que celebrar esto, dejaré tu cuerpo aquí tendido, ni siquiera mereces un sepelio digno, veremos quién encuentra tu cuerpo cuando ya esté pudriéndose y carcomido por los animales, aunque eso sería un hermoso espectáculo digno de observarse, me acerqué a ti solo para verte destrozada y tirada, como un desperdicio humano, pero estabas algo a la vista y mis deseos no serían cumplidos.   
  
Decidí tomarte y llevarte a un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarte, pero algo extraño sucedió cuando pasé mis brazos alrededor de tu cuerpo, tenerte en mis brazos en ese momento fue demasiado, todos aquellos sentimientos que me decían que debía matarte, en esos segundos se borraron para dar paso a otros nuevos, la sensación proveniente de lo más interno de mi ser era tan intensa que me era imposible llevar a cabo el acto que tenia en mente, pero ¿Acaso eran ciertos esos sentimientos? si yo mismo te había llevado al borde de la muerte y ahora te encontrabas en mis brazos inconsciente, pero en mi mente se repetía: "Mátala", esa palabra merodeaba en mi cabeza, por más que pensaba en otras cosas la idea de muerte seguía presente, me era imposible evitarlo, mi cabeza me daba vueltas, no sabia qué hacer, hasta que la decisión fue tomada, la tome al verte, ahí tan indefensa, con la sangre escurriendo de una profunda herida en tu ceja, te veías tan vulnerable.  
  
El sentimiento de protección empezó a manifestarse en mi interior, fue un momento de conmoción, ocasionado por esa escena que me estremecía, no podía controlar lo que sentía, ya se había apoderado de mi y no podía negarlo, me había enamorado de ti, pero me era tan difícil aceptarlo, por todas aquellas ocasiones que me inculcaron odiarte aún sin conocerte, en mi mente la palabra "Mátala" y mi corazón adolorido gritaba "Sálvala", era demasiado extraño por la manera en que esto se me presentó, quien iba a pensar que esto me iba a pasar, pero no tenía remedio, surgió de una manera tan espontánea y me provocó sentimientos que nunca habían podido ser manifestados por mi, me agradaba, y no quería dejar de sentirme de esa manera, era una alegría sincera y verdadera, como jamás en mi vida había sentido, el solo hecho de tener tu cuerpo cobijado entre mis brazos, de mirar tu rostro sereno, iluminado por la débil luz de la luna que nos alumbraba con su opacidad. La decisión estaba tomada, ya ahora nada más importaba que protegerte, de todo lo que te pudiera pasar, estaba convencido de mis actos y seguro de que la decisión era la correcta, incluso por conservar esto que siento muy dentro de mi, sería capaz de entregar mi vida por ti, protegerte de todo lo que se revele en tu contra, ser tu fiel aliado y luchar por esta maravillosa sensación a la que todos llaman amor.   
  
Acaricié tu mejilla apartando algunos de esos mechones rebeldes que me impedían observar tu rostro, de pronto abriste tus ojos encontrándose con mi mirada, había un poco de miedo en ellos, miedo hacia mi persona, por primera vez esa mirada me causó dolor y no la alegría que antes sentía cuando observaba una mirada así como aquella, realmente me lastimó ver el temor en esos bellos y radiantes ojos, tal vez yo había tomado una decisión, pero, ¿Acaso sería correspondido? no estaba seguro de lo que tú pensabas, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionarías ante lo que yo sentía, pero eso no me importaba, yo por ti haría cualquier cosa y lo primero era que te enteraras. Tu mirada permanecía fija y atemorizada al verme y un tremendo silencio estaba presente, te revolviste entre mis brazos intentando safarte de ellos, pero me apresuré a dejarte inmóvil nuevamente entre ellos, te detuviste cuando notaste que ya no tenías escapatoria, pero cuando volviste a mirarme en mi rostro había una sonrisa, la más pura de ellas solamente para ti.  
  
Esta vez no era miedo lo que veía sino, confusión y sorpresa, ya no te resistías más, ciertamente notaste que no había de que temer, tal vez llegaste a pensar que algo me tramaba, pero en cualquiera de los casos no era nada en contra tuya, tú notaste en mi rostro algo diferente, y no estoy seguro si eso fue lo que hizo relajarte, pero en un instante, tu mirada cambió, me miraste fijamente a los ojos y por fin el silencio se rompió: - ¿Por qué? - dijiste solamente, desvié la mirada, sabía el significado de aquellas palabras, "¿Por qué no te había matado?" ¿Cómo podría matar a la persona que ahora se ha convertido en la parte fundamental de mi existencia? volví a encontrarme con tus ojos pero esta vez fui yo quien quedó sorprendido, ya que de ellos bajaban las lágrimas libremente y tu expresión denotaba infinita tristeza, esas lágrimas derramadas me hirieron el alma, no podía creer que yo fuera capaz de provocarte semejante cosa, tu tristeza me contagio y al ver el llanto en tu cara quedé destrozado, pero aún así, confundido, ¿Cuál era el motivo de tus lágrimas? - ¡¡Es preferible morir que seguir aquí sintiendo tu odio y tu desprecio!! - gritaste exaltada, ocultando tu rostro entre tus manos y tus sollozos desgarraban el silencio que nos envolvía, comprendía lo que decías y la alegría nuevamente se apoderó de mi corazón, tú tampoco me odiabas, pero tú no entendías mis deseos hacia ti, tu cara de ángel, inocente e indefensa me conmovió y una lágrima salió de mis ojos, cayendo lentamente sobre tu rostro, al mirar esto tú te desconcertaste y me miraste fijamente, seria y confundida, podías mirar cómo el dolor que invadía mi corazón, se había destruído totalmente, y buscaba consolarse con un alma tan pura e inocente como la tuya.   
  
Siento algo cálido en mi mejilla, es tu mano que retira algunas de las lágrimas que resbalaron por mi rostro, al parecer el destino tenía entre sus planes que nos encontráramos en esta situación y aclarar las cosas, finalmente estabas comprendiendo la situación en la que me encontraba. En ese entonces sentí un gran deseo de acercarme más a ti, pero seguía pensando en la reacción que pudieras tener, sin pensarlo dos veces, acerqué mi cara hacia la tuya poco a poco y observando que tú me seguías el juego continué, pude sentir la tibieza de tus labios contra los míos, suaves y apetecibles, solo era un ligero contacto, pero pronto sentí como empujabas tu boca hacia la mía y sentí tu lengua rozando mis labios pidiéndome el permiso de entrar en mi boca, inmediatamente accedí a tan insinuante petición y sin pensarlo, en un instante estaba sintiendo un placer jamás antes conocido, me sentía en las nubes, y sin despegarme de ti, mis manos tomaron tu cabeza, y seguía disfrutando este momento inolvidable, jamás me habían besado con aquella intensidad que me demostrabas en esos momentos, o ¿Era solo acaso que por ser una unión prohibida era tan intensa y deliciosa? no lo sabía pero deseaba que aquel beso no se terminara, aunque lamentablemente así tendría que ser, nuestros pulmones necesitaban aire y nuestros cuerpos lucharían por obtenerlo. Sin importar el tiempo transcurrido para mí fue algo eterno y como ninguno, un beso que a pesar de tan intenso era en parte tierno y delicado, tus suaves y carnosos labios irremediablemente se fueron separando de los míos pero con un deseo de permanecer junto a los míos por siempre, ahora solo nos mirábamos mutuamente, toqué mis labios aun dudando que todo aquello hubiese sido verdad, como un hermoso sueño del que no quisiera despertar, pero era cierto, vi tus labios tan rojos y húmedos por la urgencia de nuestro beso anterior y me comprobaban que no era ningún sueño, que es la más hermosa de las realidades, sinceramente en ese momento pude haber pensado que no podía ser verdad pero los hechos lo delataban.  
  
Me quedé mirándote fijamente, y tu mirada penetrante estaba enfocada hacia la mí, de nuevo fue un momento eterno, me sentía dentro de tu interior y sentía cómo tú te inmiscuías en el mío, estábamos unidos, éramos la unión de algo inexplicable, pero toda una realidad, éramos la unión de lo imposible, la comunión perfecta entre el odio y el amor, entre la arrogancia y la bondad, éramos tú y yo solamente, las palabras sobraban en aquellos momentos, nuestras miradas explicaban todas aquellas dudas que aún quedaba en nuestro interior, dándonos a entender nuestros verdaderos sentimientos. Fue entonces cuando con delicadeza y ternura tomé tu mano entre las mías y la besé, prometiéndote que nunca dejaría que algo te pasara, en ese momento me sentía radiante, con un resplandor provocado por ti, sin ti, esa luz en mi interior se convertiría en sombras, oscuridad, rencor y resentimientos, tú eras lo que me hacia falta para sentirme completo, pero debíamos separarnos por ahora, lo sentí en tu mirada tan dulce y tierna que me habías dedicado solo para mi, una bella mirada por mi, lentamente solté tu mano dejándola libre, para que empezaras a alejarte, pero ¿Realmente lo harías? tus ojos se veían algo indecisos, en ese momento, podías elegir lo que quisieras, era una elección que solo tú debías tomar, una parte de ti decía "Si, vámonos, dejemos este momento en este lugar", pero la otra parte de ti te decía "No te vayas, quédate a su lado, ¿Y si esto no volviera a ocurrir?" definitivamente tú no considerarías este momento solo como algo que pasó, marcó la vida de ambos como no teníamos idea, quedaría marcado en nuestra mente por siempre y eso me diste a entender cuando te acercaste nuevamente a mi y me besaste dulcemente, dándome a entender que seguiríamos juntos, por hoy nos separábamos, pero no sería para siempre.  
  
Te separaste y me diste la espalda para alejarte caminado decidida por aquel bosque tan solitario donde nos encontrábamos, me dejaste la promesa de algún día volvernos a unir en esta comunión prohibida, prohibida y tan deseada por nosotros, y que indudablemente volvería a repetirse, no separé mi vista de ti hasta que desapareciste entre los árboles, y en mi ser habitada una tranquilidad tan serena y llena de vitalidad, era diferente, era una persona entera, me sentía lleno de alegría y esperanza, y decidí tomar mi camino y proseguir por el sendero del destino acompañado de mi fiel compañera que iluminada mi paso en aquella fatídica noche en la que murió el odio y nació el amor en nuestro corazón. Y la promesa seguía en el aire, no más peleas, no más odio, no más guerra entre ambos, solo la promesa de amarnos eternamente, hasta el fin del mundo, ahora todo permanecía en calma, apreciaba los mínimos detalles, el aire puro y fresco que respiraba y llenaban mis pulmones, las estrellas en el cielo parecían brillar como nunca, parecían estar felices por el nacimiento de un verdadero amor, mi cuerpo, relajado descansaba finalmente, todas aquellas sensaciones fueron tan intensas que no me di cuenta de las heridas que llevaba en mi cuerpo, llevaba la camisa rota y algunas marcas en los brazos, la sangre goteaba de mi rodilla lastimada y por mi frente se escapaban algunos rastros de sangre que resbalaban hasta mis ojos impidiéndome mirar por unos instantes.   
  
Empecé a caminar un poco más rápido para llegar a mi departamento, pero lo sucedido anteriormente sanaba mis heridas y me daba fuerzas suficientes para poder seguir en pie, aquello fue realmente revitalizante y al llegar al departamento me tiré súbitamente sobre la cama para poder descansar, pero en mi mente solo había una cosa, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, pero por más que aquella sensación de alivio por mis sentimientos fuera fuerte, mi cuerpo reclamaba la atención que necesitaba, me levanté despacio para ir directamente al baño a tomar todas aquellas medicinas, gasas y vendas que necesitaría para curar mis heridas, regresé con todo lo que necesitaba y me quedé pasmado al ver una silueta sentada en mi cama, en las circunstancias en las que me encontraba tal vez podría ser solo una ilusión o un reflejo de mi mente de tanto pensar en ti, ¿Era tanto el deseo que tenía de volverte a ver, que lo estaba imaginando? no alcanzaba a distinguir lo que veía y decidí acercarme, ¿Acaso había alguien más en la habitación? ¿Serías tú? me acerque lentamente, para saber si ciertamente te encontrabas en ese lugar, pero no había nadie ahí, era solo el juego de sombras lo que había traicionado a mi visión. Exhale molesto y tire todas las cosas que traía en mis manos encima de la cama, humedecí algunos pedazos de algodón con suficiente alcohol y los dejé a un lado de mí, y empecé a quitarme mi camisa destruída, era tanta la ilusión de tenerte conmigo que mi visión me traicionaba, mientras me quitaba la camisa no dejaba de pensar en ti, y tenía un presentimiento de que pronto podría volver a verte, sentía tu presencia a mi lado como en aquel memorable momento, tu fragancia la sentía impregnada en mi piel, para mi tú estabas conmigo sin importar en dónde estuvieras físicamente.   
  
Retiré totalmente la camisa de mi cuerpo, arrojándola lejos, cuando sentí que algo húmedo impregnaba las heridas de mi espalda haciéndome cerrar los ojos por la sensación del alcohol en la carne viva - Tranquilo - era tu voz sin duda alguna y habías sido tú quien puso aquella plasta sobre mi espalda, mis heridas ardían intensamente pero la voz que me susurraba me tranquilizó completamente dejándome inmune al dolor, al sentir tus manos en mi espalda sentí cómo un estremecedor calor atravesó todo mi cuerpo, tu presencia a mi lado lo tranquilizaba todo, mis heridas estaban siendo curadas por ti, cada roce de tus manos, me hacia olvidar el dolor de aquellos medicamentos sobre mí, pronto sentí como buscabas entre las cosas de la cama algunas gasas para cubrir mis heridas, asegurándote de que estuvieran limpias y bien protegidas.   
  
Tanta atención hacia mí me hizo sentirme considerado, realmente te importaba, y justo cuando me vendaste me di la vuelta para observar tu hermosa cara resplandeciente como siempre, no dijiste nada, solo sonreíste, y tomaste otro algodón y limpiaste la herida de mi frente, bajé la cabeza al sentir aquel escozor lacerante, lo apartaste de mi rostro y te inclinaste para verme - Perdón, no debí hacer eso, disculpa - susurraste quedamente con la voz más dulce que jamás había escuchado, te miré nuevamente y sin darte tiempo de reaccionar, te abracé por la cintura, lucías realmente como una diosa, mi diosa, al tomarte de la cintura tus brazos rodearon mi cuello y, tu mirada y esa sonrisa me contagiaron, era un momento pleno y lleno de felicidad, era un momento realmente mágico para ambos, estando ahí, un sentimiento de nostalgia me invadió y recargué mi cabeza contra tu hombro abrazándote suave para no lastimarte ya que tú también debías de estar herida, delicadamente nos recostamos sin dejar de abrazarnos, no nos separaríamos por nada, estábamos realmente agotados, me recosté de espaldas y tú colocaste tu cabeza sobre mi pecho, me sentía unido a ti, de nuevo éramos uno, podía sentir como tu corazón ardía como el mío.   
  
Tomé tu rostro entre mis manos atrayéndote a mi cara para poder nuevamente disfrutar de la caricia de tus labios sobre los míos, suave, despacio y pausado, sintiendo como cada minuto, cada segundo dejaba de pasar, deteniéndose lentamente y sentíamos como el tiempo se detenía, haciéndose cómplice nuestro en aquel momento, el cual esta vez perduró más que el anterior, habíamos creado nuestra propia dimensión, estábamos totalmente incomunicados del mundo que conocemos, esa habitación era nuestro propio mundo, éramos únicos y solo nosotros existíamos en ese momento. Solté tu rostro y te atraje más a mi cuerpo, pasé uno de mis brazos por tu espalda y noté cómo tu rostro mostraba una mueca de dolor puro, había seguramente tocado alguna de tus heridas, me levanté poco a poco atrayéndote conmigo, quería curar tus heridas tal y como tú lo habías hecho conmigo, aunque confieso, soy un desastre cuando de vendas se trata.   
  
Comencé a quitarte la blusa que traías, que aunque un poco rasgada cubría tu cuerpo, a pesar de estar lastimada y algo herida tu piel era tan suave, al tocarla con mis manos pude notarlo, y ahí te tenia, yacías semidesnuda en mi cama y estaba sumamente nervioso tratando de curarte, me pregunto cómo pudiste curarme tú sin sentir todo ese nerviosismo que estaba experimentando en esos momentos, intenté alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente ya que si no lo hacía podía herirte en vez de curarte, deslicé la plasta de algodón por tu piel, llevándome todos aquellos rastros de sangre que se habían secado y de una manera cuidadosa terminé por limpiarte, coloqué las vendas de la mejor forma posible y puse todas las cosas a un lado, podría decirse que estábamos sanados, te tenía frente a mi, aún semidesnuda y teníamos una cara de agradecimiento mutuo, el momento seguía siendo tan celestial, a pesar de que no habíamos hecho más que curarnos sentía cómo lo hacíamos con tanto amor, pensando el uno en el otro, ¿Quién pensaría que nos llegaríamos a amar a tal extremo? ¿Pero por qué no iba a ser esto posible? si nos llegamos a odiar hasta desearnos la muerte, como una locura enfermiza, el deseo de sangre de ambos, y ahora esa locura de sangre se convertía en la más hermosa de las locuras de amor que pudiera existir,  
  
Todo es posible en este mundo, y pasamos de un extremo al otro, del odio a muerte, al eterno amor, el cual se apoderó de nosotros como nunca lo había hecho, un amor que perdurará por siempre, y en el que tendremos plasmados en la mente aquel recuerdo que nos trajo a esto, ¿Cómo olvidar el inicio de esta locura?, cuando nos encontrábamos en un odio temible y desesperante, insaciable de muerte, y pasamos a este interminable amor. Te abracé nuevamente, sintiendo tu cuerpo y tu aroma inconfundible cerca de mi, correspondiste a mi abrazo pasando tus brazos por mi cintura, recostando tu cabeza en mi amplio pecho y nos quedamos así por un largo momento, silenciosos escuchando nuestros latidos y el aire que entraba por la ventana y hacia bailar a las cortinas, relajados, tranquilos, tus brazos a mi al rededor y los míos al tuyo, así cerca uno del otro sintiendo la calidez de nuestros cuerpos, pero de pronto sentí un ligero temblor de tu parte, no había notado que el aire que entraba por las cortinas ahora era helado y te dolía recibirlo en tu espalda desnuda, fue algo imprudente de mi parte no haber pensado en eso, incluso yo mismo sentía el aire fresco y sereno que invadía la habitación, el calor proveniente de nuestros cuerpos no era suficiente para sofocar el cuarto, lentamente fui rompiendo el abrazo que nos unía y me alejé de ti para caminar hacia donde se encontraba aquella ventana, y pude cerrarla y evitar el paso de aquella corriente helada, instintivamente miré por ella hacia abajo donde aún pasaban algunas personas por las calles solitarias en aquellas altas horas de la noche.   
  
Ya era algo tarde y nuestros cuerpos necesitaban descanso, nos lo exigían, y como no, en esas condiciones ¿Quién no se reconfortaría con un buen descanso? ya cerrada la ventana mi mirada se volcó contra ti y observé que te veías algo cansada, pero no me dirigí hacia ti en esos momentos, caminé hacia mi armario abriéndolo para sacar alguna ropa para ti y para mí, el ambiente en mi habitación estaba helado y tú seguramente seguías temblando de frío, y yo lo había jurado, debía protegerte de todo y eso haría en esos momentos, tal vez era algo insignificante pero para mi significaba mucho, protegerte absolutamente de todo, tomé la ropa y te la entregué: - Cúbrete, te hará bien - dije con una voz protectora que mostraba preocupación, de seguro pensaste que estaba siendo muy atento contigo y realmente lo merecías, tú merecías lo mejor, observé en tu mirada el agradecimiento por mi gesto, tomaste la ropa entre tus manos y empezaste a pasarte las prendas por tu cuerpo, yo hice lo mismo con aquella camisa negra de franela que había sacado, realmente a mí también me había dado frío, cuando terminé, noté que me mirabas fijamente, como esperando a que te dijera algo, pero dudé en decirte algo ¿Acaso había alguna palabra que decir? me quedé callado, solo seguí mirándote y me acosté a tu lado, sin romper el silencio que existía, las palabras no eran necesarias, parecía que con nuestras miradas se creara un lenguaje alterno que solo tú y yo entendíamos, sabíamos perfectamente lo que pensábamos, de nuevo, estábamos tan unidos, como si fuéramos uno solo.   
  
Recosté mi cabeza en mi brazo y te miré esperando a que te recostaras a mi lado, vi que te sonrojaste un poco, pero después hiciste lo mismo que yo había hecho, y me mirabas atentamente, y yo volvía a perderme en tus ojos tan profundos que me habían hechizado desde el momento en que te había conocido, los dos sabíamos que necesitábamos recuperar nuestras fuerzas, estábamos algo débiles, los dos seguíamos mirándonos mutuamente pero de pronto observé que tus párpados empezaban a caer, mostrando necesidad de cerrarse, pero aún así siguiendo observándome, debíamos dormir en ese momento, alargué mi brazo hasta donde estabas y te atraje hacia mí, volviendo a acomodar tu cabeza en mi pecho, sentí como me abrazabas y suspirabas aliviada, me parecía que no querías dejar de verme temerosa de que todo lo nuestro fuese un sueño, pero ya no temías eso al estar en mis brazos, ya que te demostraban que en realidad todo aquello estaba sucediendo, era una realidad totalmente cierta, verdaderamente estábamos juntos, sentía como poco a poco tus músculos dejaron de estar tan tensos y se fueron relajando hasta que quedaste completamente dormida, y yo seguía observando aunque el sueño y el cansancio ya estaban presentes en mí, te abracé un poco más fuerte y mencioné tu nombre dulcemente, escuchando un suave gemido de parte de ti como respuesta, sonreí y escuchaba tu suave respiración, que me arrulló hasta quedarme dormido tan tranquilamente como nunca jamás lo había hecho antes.  



	4. Lagrimas del Ayer:Cap4 El Precio de Mi E...

**"Lagrimas del Ayer"**

Capitulo 4: El precio de mi error

Por: YukaKyo

Esta Historia esta basada en el Juego de KOF , basandome principalemnte en los personajes de Yagami Iori, Kyo Kusanagi mas algunos otros, Relata la historia de como la hermana de Kyo pelea con su enemigo a muerte Yagami Iori pero al inal algo sale mal entre ambos... y la rivalidad y el odio son cambiados, por el amor...

  
  
Ya era de mañana, un rayo de luz que atravesaba la ventana y llegaba hasta mi cara, me despertó, había pasado una noche tranquila y me sentía satisfecha, relajada, había descansado muy bien y con tanta seguridad estando a tu lado, por un momento pensé en quedarme junto a ti, levantarme y hacerte el desayuno pero no me era posible, tenía que partir y dejarte solo, además, ¿Cómo podría llegar a hacer todo eso? tal vez si nos habíamos mostrado mutuamente que nos queríamos, con el solo hecho de mirarnos de esa manera, pero una vez escuché a alguien decir "Los malos hábitos nunca cambian" y lo de nuestras peleas era seguro que aún no se terminaban, y sumado a todo esto, no sabría como llegar a tratarte sin que me sintiera mal por un acto que cometiera erróneamente, así que lo mejor era marcharme de ese lugar, tal vez no volver a verte nunca más, aunque no estoy segura de si podría hacer algo así, pero tenía que hacerlo, volteé mi mirada hacia ti y ahí yacías, dormido, descansando, podía quedarme viéndote por horas pero en esos momentos me levanté decidida a retirarme, pero solo me levanté, me giré lentamente y observé tu rostro, te veías tan calmado y feliz, quería despedirme de ti, aunque fuera darte un pequeño beso en la mejilla, pero eso sería despertarte con ese ligero gesto, acaricié con suavidad tu cabello, moviendo ese flequillo que me impedía ver tu rostro, y volví a verte, debía salir, me volví y tomé mis cosas, para retirarme por donde sigilosamente la noche anterior había entrado.   
  
Me dirigí hacia la ventana y cuando trataba de ver por ella observé extrañamente como una sombra se movía y desaparecía, como si algo que estaba en ese lugar se hubiera desvanecido, me quedé pensativa y sorprendida, ¿Qué habrá podido ser eso? sin darle mayor importancia y con todas mis cosas conmigo me iba alejando de ti poco a poco. Las calles estaban vacías a esas horas a pesar de ya estar avanzada la mañana, caminé rápido y sin detenerme, tenía una ligera sospecha de quién era esa sombra y no tenía pensado darle el gusto de encontrarme, al menos no así de fácil, no sería divertido después de tanto tiempo sin verlo y más sabiendo para qué lo habían mandado a espiarme, en eso veo que esa sombra toma forma y se convierte en Farick, mi fiel amigo desde la infancia, pero no quería toparme con el aunque ya era inevitable, lo primero que le dije fue: - ¿Me estás siguiendo? - algo indignada, quería saber cuáles eran sus motivos y se lo pregunté, sabiendo que era un gran amigo querido por mi padre, eso me preocupaba, ¿Lo habrá mandado mi padre? ¿Se enterará de lo que he hecho? - ¿Así me recibes después de no vernos en tanto tiempo? - le oigo que dice, miro su rostro furioso, y su mueca de disgusto me hace sonreír y súbitamente soltar una pequeña risa, pero olvido eso, yo soy la que debería de estar molesta y no él. - ¿Y cómo quieres que te reciba si me estas vigilando como ninja que ya no eres? - susurré mientras seguía caminando y el caminaba hasta tener mi mismo paso - ¿Hacia dónde te diriges? - me dijo y seguía con su tono de voz un tanto agresivo, - Voy a áfrica - le dije de una forma sarcástica, como si tuviera muchos lugares a donde ir, en ese momento tenía que ir a casa, mi papá debería estar furioso porque no pasé la noche ahí, y claro, era la pequeña de la casa, y me extrañó que no enviara a mi hermano por mi, pero eso estaba claro, Farick había llegado de Inglaterra y era la sorpresa que me quería dar mi padre, solo espero que la sorpresa que le vaya a dar yo no lo vaya a decepcionar, pero Farick debe de saberlo ya, si no él no hubiera estado afuera del departamento esperándome, hubiera preferido encontrarme con él en otras circunstancias, hubiera querido platicar con él , saber de su viaje, pero me encontraba algo angustiada y solo pensaba en qué me diría mi padre.   
  
Estaba por llegar a casa y con Farick a mi lado, sabía que mi padre querría verme de inmediato así que fui a verlo enseguida de mi llegada, caminaba por los largos pasillos de la mansión que habitamos, por primera vez se me hicieron fríos, opacos, sin vida, sentí que alguien ponía la mano en mi hombro, detuve mi paso y giré para encarar a la persona, era Farick, con sus ojos grises cansados, me aseguraba que lo que había visto entre mi y Yagami, estaba seguro en su interior, y que nadie sabría de eso, que por su parte eso estaba olvidado, sus ojos me lo decían pero, ¿Realmente lo había olvidado como lo aseguraba con su mirada? de cualquier manera lo que me importaba en ese momento era enfrentar a mi padre, ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Por qué no pasé la noche en casa? toqué a su habitación y me dió permiso de entrar, lo saludé y me coloqué frente a él, respire hondo, si, estaba frente a él, pero las palabras que tenía pensado decirle, habían abandonado mi garganta, lo veía, pero al ver su rostro sin ningún rastro de enojo alguno, sentí que la vergüenza me agobiaba, ¿Por qué no me recibía con algún grito o una mirada de inconformidad? me hubiera sido más fácil lidiar con eso, que con un rostro apacible como el que mostraba en esos instantes, ¿Será que realmente no sabe nada? no creo que fuera eso, pero esa seriedad era algo confusa, ¿Acaso lo que pasa es que me considera tan poca cosa que ni siquiera merezco un trato de esa manera de su parte? ¿Qué estará pasando por la mente de mi padre?   
  
Cada vez el ambiente lo sentía más tenso hasta que decidí decirle unas palabras: - ¿Qué hace Farick aquí? - sabía que la cuestión, no era lo que en verdad quería preguntar, pero tal vez me ayudaría a enterarme un poco de las intenciones de mi padre, observé como ladeaba su cabeza y con su mano derecha llevaba su vieja pipa entre sus labios, típica pose que toma cuando va a dar un sermón, lo sabía, sí estaba enterado de algo y ahora me lo echaría en la cara: - Farick... ¿Eso es lo que tienes que decirme? creo que hay algo más importante de que hablar - en ese momento me di cuenta de que él ya lo sabía, era inevitable, solo me quedaba esperar lo peor, bajé mi cabeza junto con mi vista hacia el suelo, ¿Qué podía decir? - ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que te he inculcado, mis enseñanzas? - yo había crecido para odiar a esa persona aunque nunca lo hice - ¿Olvidaste acaso la primera de las reglas de nuestra familia? - seguía cabizbaja, claro que no la había olvidado, en esos momentos me dolía más que nunca. - Jamás unirse o involucrase de ninguna manera con nuestro enemigo - susurré quedamente la frase, el emitió un pequeño bufido de disgusto y se levantó de su silla dándome la espalda, no sabía qué decirle, él estaba realmente molesto, con un gran esfuerzo y con esperanza le dije: - Lo siento mucho papá, perdóname - un silencio permaneció por un buen rato y entonces me dijo: - Tengo que tomar decisiones drásticas hija, no sabes cuánto lo siento pero es la única manera de que esta familia vuelva a donde pertenece, no me queda otra opción, lo siento - me quedé sorprendida con esas palabras, ¿Qué habrá decidido hacer mi padre?   
  
La puerta se abrió de improviso y mi hermano entraba junto con Farick, ¿Por qué ambos? ¿Qué tenia planeado hacer mi padre llamándolos? miré como mi hermano me miraba dolido y Farick, me daba confianza con sus ojos grises tan cálidos. - Así lo quisiste y así se hará hija - fue lo que dijo mi padre mientras mi hermano y Farick, me tomaban de los brazos y me sacaban de la habitación, eso era todo, no me diría más o ¿Acaso ellos dos se encargarían de darme los pormenores del asunto? Me llevaron por los pasillos y yo sin saber qué pasaba, me sujetaban fuertemente y sentía cómo me empezaba a lastimar la fuerza que aplicaban sobre mis brazos, estaba confundida, ¿Ellos también estarían molestos con migo? volteé a ver a mi hermano y veía unos ojos llorosos, ¿Por qué tal tristeza? ¿Qué le pasaba a mi hermano? no me soltaban y a donde me llevaban era a la salida de la casa, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? pero no era la salida a la puerta principal, me llevaban a los jardines de la casa pero ¿Con qué intención? lo sabría en poco tiempo. Antes de llegar a la última puerta, ambos me soltaron y Farick, salió al jardín, quedándonos solo mi hermano y yo ahí en la estancia, vi sus ojos nuevamente brillantes, las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos castaños, no comprendía, solo sentí cómo me estrechaba entre sus brazos y me susurró quedamente en el oído: - Perdóname - a lo que yo le contesté: - ¿Perdonarte, por qué? - no entendía lo que pasaba, mi hermano me soltó y me dijo que saliera al jardín, donde estaba esperando un grupo de ninjas, era el equipo que mi padre solicitaba cuando quería eliminar a alguien, ¿Qué significaba esto? pensamientos de angustia y preocupación invadieron mi mente, me encontraba temerosa y lentamente arribé al jardín con una mirada preocupante, sabía lo que eran capaces de hacer ese grupo de asesinos, porque eso eran, solo mataban por diversión y por dinero, no importaba quién estuviera enfrente de ellos, jóvenes, ancianos, niños, mujeres, los aniquilaban sin importarles y sin remordimiento alguno, podría decirse que lo disfrutaban a cada momento y al estar yo frente a ellos ¿Qué podía esperar?   
  
No necesitaba explicaciones para esto, ellos iban a tratar de matarme, tal vez no iban a tratarlo... ¡¡Iban a hacerlo!! Ellos nunca fallaban, ¿Qué podría hacer contra ellos? Inmediatamente cerré mis puños y alcé mis brazos, estaba lista para combatirlos, aunque no tuviera esperanzas de vencerlos, yo sabía que ellos iban a atacarme sin piedad, vi como Farick, llamaba a uno de los ninjas, al líder de ellos y hablaban, no podía escuchar sobre qué era, pero no era para darme facilidades, de eso estaba segura, el líder se alejó de él y regresó con sus demás compañeros, hablándoles calmado y claro: - ¡¡Mátenla!! - dijo haciendo que todos saltaran en mi contra, demonios, espero no quedar muerta, ya salí viva una vez y ahora no me dejaría vencer, sería una pelea limpia ya que aparentemente no portaban ningún tipo de arma pero sus extremidades eran mas que suficientes, ellas mismas eran sus armas, todos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo sobre mi, sentí golpes en todo mi cuerpo al instante y sin poder detenerlos, era demasiado para mi, aunque quisiera detenerlos me sería muy difícil, pero de pronto sentí no un golpe sino, el frío filo de una navaja, rozando la piel de mi brazo, desgarrándola y rompiendo a su paso la camisa que llevaba puesta, esto no podía estar pasando, a parte de asesinos también se habían vuelto unos cobardes, era una pelea limpia hasta hace unos momentos, pero ahora ya no lo era. Otra herida más, ahora en mi pierna, me estaba cayendo por el dolor que sentía, vi cómo uno de ellos estaba dispuesto a rasgarme la cara pero logré evitarlo y darle un buen golpe, pero eso no bastaba, los demás seguían hiriéndome, no gravemente pero poco a poco lastimándome y haciéndome sufrir, en esos momentos me encontraba sin salida alguna, seguro mi final iba a llegar muy pronto y esta vez sería muy difícil escapar.   
  
Quedé tirada en el suelo, ya no me podía levantar, y ya no quería ni hacerlo, tan cansada me encontraba que ya no podía más, vi una sombra frente a mi y supe quién era: - Hermano - susurré cansada, los ninjas se detuvieron al instante, cerca de él, ¿Acaso me darías tú el golpe de gracia? ¿Tú, mi propio hermano me mataría? ¿Tú que juraste que jamás le quitarías la vida a un inocente? obviamente no lo harías, pero no creía que tus intenciones eran ayudarme, irías en contra de nuestro padre, cosa que no deberías hacer, me levantaste rudamente del suelo y me llevaste frente a Farick quien sostenía una espada entre sus manos, entonces ¿Sería a caso Farick quien me daría el golpe final? alzó la espada en señal de usarla mientras mi hermano me sujetaba y los ninjas se encontraban a mi alrededor cuando oí una voz que me susurraba - Corre - y en ese instante Farick encajó su espada en el cuerpo de uno de los ninjas mientras que mi hermano atacaba a otro de ellos, difícilmente me podía mover, pero logré salir de la casa, iba cojeando y sangrando de casi todo mi cuerpo, y la sensación de desesperación invadía mi mente, y ¿Si les pasaba algo a mi hermano y a Farick? no, ellos sabían cuidarse muy bien, pero ¿Habría valido la pena que me salvaran? no lo sabia  
  
¿A dónde podría ir? al departamento de mi hermano, pensé rápidamente, pero algo me decía que no debía ir hacia él, pero ¿Realmente iba a llegar a algún lugar? mi cuerpo estaba desangrándose y mis fuerzas se habían agotado, mi visión empezaba a desvanecerse, me sentía peor que la última vez, este era mi fin, mi hermano y Farick habrán detenido a los asesinos, pero solo estaban retardando mi muerte. Estaba agonizando y seguía avanzando por la calle, estaba a punto de caer, no podía más cuando pude ver a alguien en frente de mi ¿A caso eras tú? ¿Habré tenido el privilegio de haberte visto por última vez? no distinguía bien pero tu presencia me hacia sentir a salvo, seguro eras tú pero, te vería por última vez, si lo eras, sentía tu presencia cerca de mi, al menos me sentiría mejor muriendo en tus brazos, sentí que caía hacia adelante y me recibías evitando que cayera en el suelo, aunque sea una última vez, déjame estar entre tus brazos, dame el calor de tu regazo, evita que sienta el frío de la muerte cuando llegue mi hora de partir, por favor no me vayas a soltar y dejarme sola, por favor. El estar en tus brazos me hacía recibir la muerte de una manera mas sencilla, por fin podría descansar en paz, mis ojos se cerraron y todo fue obscuridad, silencio y lo último que pude pensar era: ¿Por qué?  



	5. Lagrimas del Ayer:Cap5 Aceptando el Dest...

**"**Lagrimas del Ayer**"**

**Capitulo 5: Aceptando el destino**

Por: YukaKyo

Esta Historia esta basada en el Juego de KOF , basandome principalemnte en los personajes de Yagami Iori, Kyo Kusanagi mas algunos otros, Relata la historia de como la hermana de Kyo pelea con su enemigo a muerte Yagami Iori pero al inal algo sale mal entre ambos... y la rivalidad y el odio son cambiados, por el amor...

  
  
Al marcharte sin decirme nada en la mañana me sentí triste y decidí salir a caminar, andaba pensativo, ¿Dónde estarás? ¿Por qué me dejaste solo? seguía sin rumbo y me di cuenta que estaba cerca de tu casa, pero no podría poner un pie en esa casa, vi como frente a mi alguien ese acercaba, eras tú, te veías muy mal, cojeabas, tus ropas se veían destrozadas y ¿Qué era eso? ¡¡Sangre, estabas sangrando!! ¿Qué te había pasado? me preocupe mucho y solo caíste en mis brazos, - Dios mío, ¿Por qué sucede esto? - dije en un murmullo muy leve que dudo que me hayas escuchado decirlo, te sostuve en mis brazos para que no cayeras al suelo, sentí cómo tu cuerpo estaba temblando, adolorido, y pronto tus heridas empezaron a manchar mi ropa con tu sangre, esto era irreal, jamás logré llegar a dejarte en ese estado con mis ataques y ahora tú estabas así, destruida interiormente, y la idea que azotaba en esos momentos mi cabeza era "Pronto morirá y lo sabes" pero no quería aceptarlo, me era imposible creer algo así, ¿Cómo podía ser posible? esta escena ya la había vivido antes y en aquel entonces era totalmente diferente, tú ibas a salvarte y fue cuando este gran sentimiento en mi interior floreció, pero ahora, las cosas eran distintas, realmente estabas muriendo, en mis propios brazos, era demasiado, ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo tal cosa? frente a mis ojos te tenía destrozada totalmente y sin escapatoria, tu fin era inevitable, pronto morirías, y yo me encontraba impotente ante tal situación, ¿Qué podía hacer yo? y ¿Quién había sido capaz de hacerte algo como esto de una manera tan cruel e inhumana?  
  
Vi como de tus ojos cerrados salían lágrimas que dejabas escapar, te abracé haciéndote sentir cerca de mí. - Por favor no me dejes, no ahora que siento esto por ti - dije confidencial en tu oído, mientras sentía tu respiración hacerse cada vez más lenta y pausada, tu cuerpo perdía la fuerza y se rendía ante los brazos de la muerte, ¿Es que acaso así me dejarías, tan fácilmente, te resignabas así? desafortunadamente eso parecía ser, no podías seguir luchando, me pasaron por la mente momentos en los que combatíamos a muerte, pensando en como podía haber pasado esto, tantas veces peleamos a muerte y hoy te tengo entre mis brazos a punto de morir y sin nada que pueda hacerse, la desesperación y la impotencia eran demasiados, me sentía inhabilitado de poder hacer cualquier cosa, y así como lo nuestro surgió, de repente se desvaneció, sentí como no respirabas más, y tu cuerpo frágil y débil no se movía ya, era el fin, la muerte había arrebatado tu vida, y yo, solo pude dar un fuerte grito de desesperación, agonía y sufrimiento, ahogué mi llanto en tu cuello mientras te abrazaba fuertemente como queriendo evitar que me dejaras, pero ya no estabas ahí, era solo el cascarón de tu cuerpo mortal lo que tenía en mis brazos, no quería separarte de mi, pero debía de hacerlo, más aún cuando noté la presencia de dos personas enfrente de mi, pero no había reconocido sus presencias ni había oído sus pasos al acercarse, eso anteriormente me hubiera costado la vida, pero ahora ya que importaba, lo que me importaba en ese momento era cobrar venganza, así como el gran amor intenso que sentía hacia ti había surgido, de nuevo el odio, deseos de muerte y la furia renació en mi, iba a destrozar a todos, cualquiera que se atreviera a oponerse ante mi, el mundo entero estaba en mi contra en esos momentos odiaba a morir cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con peleas, ya que eso fue lo que te provocó la muerte, estaba dispuesto a matar a quien se interpusiera ante mi, me levanté y me coloqué frente a esas dos personas, ahora las veía bien, eran tu hermano y un extraño hombre de ojos grises.   
  
Tomé al imbécil de tu hermano por el cuello de su camisa acercándolo a mi, el otro se quedó estupefacto viéndome - ¡¡¿Quién diablos, le hizo esto?!! - grité colérico, vi que el evadía mi mirada y la desviaba hacia ti que yacías ahí en el suelo cubierta con la gabardina negra que traía puesta hace algunos momentos - Ellos ya están muertos - dijo, contestando pero no a mi, sino te daba esa respuesta a ti, como si él te lo hubiera prometido antes de morir - ¿Quién los envió? - lo estruje para que me contestara y dejara de mirarte - Eso no te interesa - fue su respuesta, y sentí como una mirada penetrante se reflejaba en mi - Todo es por tu culpa - me reclamó y puso su mano sobre la mía logrando safarse, me acababa de ocurrir esto y encima de ello alguien me decía que yo era quien lo provocó, ¿Qué estupidez era esa? eso logro que me enfureciera más, pero aún más me enfureció cuando me empujó y se arrodilló a tu lado para recogerte entre sus brazos, el chico de ojos grises, estaba herido también, de sus cabello bajaba un largo hilo de sangre que había humedecido varias de las hebras de su melena, no mencionó palabra alguna, en sus ojos se veía solo vacío, como si al verte ahí tendida todo rastro de vida en el hubiera desaparecido, ¿Qué había sido él de ti, amigo, protector o qué? no lo comprendía, yo lo miraba fijamente y mostraba señales de dolor, cuando su mirada se volteo hacia mi y dijo unas palabras - Sabías que era algo prohibido, por qué lo hiciste? - no supe que pensar en esos momentos, me quedé confundido, ¿Se habría estado refiriendo a lo que pasó entre nosotros? ¿Cómo se habrá enterado de eso? no puede ser, cualquiera que halla sido la razón de eso, no lo comprendía. - ¿A qué te refieres? - le pregunté, pero permaneció callado un momento. - Es prohibido para ustedes unirse, no pueden llevar ningún tipo de relación, no amigos, no pareja, ya que significa la muerte para uno de los dos, por eso es prohibido - susurró volviendo a perder su mirada en tu rostro, tan calmado - Lamentablemente, a ella fue la que le tocó, esa sentencia - me miró y por primera vez en todos esos momentos me dedicó la mirada de mas frío odio que nunca recibí.  
  
Me quedé paralizado por enterarme de la razón de tu muerte, tú sabías qué podría pasar si alguien se enterara y aún así quisiste estar conmigo a pesar de lo antes dicho, nuestro amor era tan grande que no importaban las consecuencias imprevistas, solo nosotros, pero era demasiado bello para ser verdad, y algo tenía que suceder, desafortunadamente no pude estar ahí para auxiliarte o morir junto contigo, estaba resignado, no sabía qué hacer, habías muerto por mí, ¿Qué debería hacer? quería sentir de nuevo tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, entrelazados acercándome a tu rostro, quería volver a ver tus ojos tan expresivos y sinceros posarse sobre los míos, escuchar tu suave voz llamándome, pero nada de eso podría llegar a ser de nuevo, ¿Por qué? porque tú ya no estabas ahí y yo no podía acostumbrarme a esa idea, no podía ser posible, ¿Qué iba a ser de mí? sin ti no podría seguir adelante, me sentiría vacío por el resto de mi inmunda y putrefacta vida, tú y yo éramos uno solo, estábamos unidos y al irte, parte de mí también se ha ido porque antes de conocerte y amarte, mi vida giraba entorno a la destrucción de tu familia, primero tu hermano, a quien en repetidas veces derroté destruyendo su orgullo, para después ir contra la más joven de todos ustedes, tú, y concentrar toda mi vida en un solo objetivo, eliminarte, el cual cambió por protegerte después de aceptar este sentimiento que destruye mi alma al verte ahí sin vida ¿Por qué pasa eso? era mi vida y ahora que ya no estás, ya no hay nada por qué seguir en este mundo, nada en absoluto.  
  
Llegué a pensar en dejar de existir en ese momento y acompañarte en el otro mundo, dejar esta miserable vida en la cual no tengo ninguna razón por la cual estar viviendo, tú eras mi razón de ser y ahora me encuentro solo y sin motivos de existencia, pero eso no hubiera sido lo que tu quisieras, no creo que tú estarías conforme si yo muriera, tus deseos hubieran sido que yo me mantuviera en pie ante esta tragedia y no me comportara como un cobarde, y yo estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que tú hubieras deseado, de pronto vi cómo tu hermano dejó de mirarte para llamar con su mirada al chico de ojos grises que aún me miraba con odio y desprecio, se arrodilló también al lado de ambos y ahora él te tomaba en sus brazos, tu hermano se levantó, con la ropa manchada de sangre, tu sangre, acercándose a mi lado, no había expresión alguna en su rostro, ya las lágrimas que él había derramado al verte, se habían secado de sus mejillas.  
  
Abrió ligeramente sus labios, para decirme algo seguramente, pero vi que pensaba lo que diría antes de hacerlo, era obvio que ellos dos sentían un tremendo desprecio hacia mí, y aunque yo seguía odiando a tu hermano sin razón, algo me decía que esos sentimientos deberían ser borrados solo por ti, ¿O acaso deberían incrementarse y convertirme en un animal insaciable de muerte? no lo creo, tu muerte era suficiente, no se derramaría mas sangre, fue entonces cuando después de dudarlo, tu hermano dijo unas palabras: -Ella siempre trató de proteger todo lo que quería, tanto que dió su vida por un ser tan despreciable como tú, no te diré que todo con su muerte se olvida, pero algo que si sabrás es que ella así lo quiso, por eso no más guerra entre ninguno de los dos, viviremos o intentaremos vivir como personas normales por lo que nos resta de vida - hizo una pausa, asimilando lo que decía, como si aún le costara trabajo asimilarlo, tanto o más del que me costaba a mí, porque ¿Cómo era posible eso de que ella así lo deseara? pero, esas palabras después de pensarlas eran las adecuadas, después de este acontecimiento lo mejor sería dejar de tratarnos como basura entre nosotros y hacerlo en tu honor, desde hoy en adelante nada más de guerras entre tu familia y la mía, creo que en parte era algo que tú detestabas, pero no tenía remedio, ahora tú podrás descansar en paz mientras que nosotros mediante tu recuerdo nos dedicaremos a tratar de no volver a caer en el caos y el desorden.  
  
Aún lo recuerdo como si hubiese sucedido hace apenas unos días, y no estos ya tan pesados diez años que hoy se cumplen, estoy nuevamente aquí, como la última vez cuando el honor de nuestra familia nos obligó a venir a tu entierro, pero para mí no era una obligación, era mi deber estar ahí enfrente a tu sepulcro junto con tu hermano, el ahora nuevo líder de tu clan, ya que tu padre había muerto misteriosamente el mismo día que tú, todo supuestamente por un ataque de mafiosos, que tenían cuentas pendientes con él, pero el motivo no importaba, el verdadero causante de todo esto no tardó mucho en pagar cuentas, aquel que te había etiquetado de traidora, a su propia hija, pero tú siempre permanecerás en mi corazón, amada mía, nunca olvidaré los pocos momentos que disfruté estando con tigo, la lluvia está por caer, creo que es hora de irme, pero juro que volveré, así como lo he estado haciendo desde el día de tu muerte, aunque no estés entre nosotros una parte de ti se encuentra en esa tumba, y nunca te dejaré sola, coloco el bello ramo de rosas blancas sobre la losa, espero que te gusten en este color, toco la superficie del sepulcro donde te encuentras y susurro solo para ti: - Nos veremos pronto, por ahora me despido - levanto mi vista y observo que tu hermano y ese ninja también colocan sus respectivos presentes, sin prestar demasiada atención a mi presencia, lo hacen sin decir nada, sin un solo ruido, así como llegaron de silenciosos se han retirado, yo también debo partir, me giro rápidamente, para no querer quedarme más tiempo, ya debes volver a descansar y te estoy molestando con mi presencia, no debo de ser tan egoísta.  
  
Cada quien tomó su camino, ellos venían en un carro elegante y se marcharon, yo llegué aquí caminando y tomé mi rumbo, siguiendo el sendero de la vida, sin saber a donde me guiará y a dónde llegaré, siguiendo mi destino, mi cruel destino, luchando cada día por no decaer y poder salir adelante, no me dejaré vencer por nada, todo por ti, sigo caminando y la lluvia comienza a caer, me mojo un poco pero no importa, solitario y vacío sigo vagando por las calles, me detengo y miro el cielo, veo como entre las nubes se asoma la luna, la compañera que nunca me dejara y siempre estará ahí, cuando la veo siempre pienso en ti, simbolizando tu presencia junto a la mía eternamente, sigo dando pasos y siento como me desvanezco entre la soledad de este camino.  


//////////////////////////////// Fin////////////////////////////////////////////

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic! es el segundo que hago y espero que les haya gustado n_n**


End file.
